Jousting
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: "Cmon Shan, bring it on," Stella laughed, hefting her rolled-up newspaper as Shannon swished hers around in the air.


**Hello again! This prompt came from the LJ Challenge, set Beta, number 28.  
**

It was the second annual 'Tactical Response Training Night', as Josh called it. Last year, they'd all crashed at the place Shannon was house-sitting, and engaged in team bonding (beer, pool, beer, sauna). This year, Lawson had managed to book the Bayside Aquatic Centre, the whole facility, and had introduced new sessions to help them become a more close-knit team.

"Right guys, first off, a repeat of last year's bonding session. Beer, lap of the pool, beer, sauna." Lawson tried to look serious, and failed miserably. "First person to give in has to give Christian a foot massage."

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing, unlike Josh and Christian, who had horror and shock written all over their faces. Eventually, Christian gave in first, sparing everyone the horror.

"Next up is the Julia Roberts film marathon." Hearing the groans issuing from the rest of the team, Lawson laughed. "Just kidding. What you have to do is pair up, yeah? Then you have to piggyback your partner across the obstacle course on the basketball court."

Stella nodded. "Easy."

"Nu-uh." Lawson shook his head. "The person carrying their partner will be blindfolded. The one being carried will be holding a raw egg in their mouth. The person being carried has to direct their transport around the course, without breaking the egg." He chuckled. "I think breaking the egg is punishment enough. Get to it!"

Shannon immediately paired with Stella, Christian with Michael, leaving Josh and Lawson. Revenge was quickly had as Josh 'tripped' and toppled over, forcing Lawson to bite into the egg.

Ten minutes later, as Lawson was throwing up in the nearby toilets, Josh stood forward.

"The final challenge is easy. A sword fight, with rolled-up newspapers. Your partner from the egg challenge is now your opponent. Shan, Stel, you're up first."

Stella grinned, stepping forward and selecting her newspaper. "Mmm, nice balance, quite hefty, gonna leave some bruises." She managed to step back and took a swig of JD and cola.

Shannon quickly selected her weapon, and the two took their places in the centre of the basketball course, now clear of obstacles.

"Go!"

"C'mon Shan, bring it on," Stella laughed, hefting her rolled-up newspaper as Shannon swished hers around in the air.

"Prepare to loose... looser." Shannon grinned.

The two women quickly leapt at one another, swinging their weapons. Stella managed to cork Shannon in the thigh, receiving a blow to the head in response. The two kept at it, giving and receiving blows in rapid order. Eventually, Shannon's newspaper disintegrated, leaving Stella the winner, who lightly bopped Shannon on the head one last time and did a victory lap around the court.

"Yeah, yeah, well done." Shannon shook her head. "What's the punishment?"

"Uh, actually, we didn't think of one." Josh shook his head. "Let Stella come up with one."

"Hmm..." Stella placed two fingers on her chin, giving the impression of deep thought. She then snapped her fingers. "Got it."

"What?"

The next thing Shannon knew, Stella's lips were upon hers. Not wanting to resist, she gave in, and allowed Stella to deepen the kiss.

Hearing gasps of shock from various parts of the room, the two women separated and grinned, watching Michael and Christian quickly sit down and Josh's jaw hit the ground.

"Shall we do that again?" Shannon turned slightly to observe the wicked look on Stella's face.

"Yes. We shall."

This time, Stella let Shannon to take the lead, allowing herself to drift off in bliss. When they separated for air, the complex was empty, save for Lawson stomping around the bathroom. Stella looked at Shannon.

"I've wanted to do that for so freaking long, it's not funny."  
"I know. Same here." Shannon allowed Stella's hands to attach themselves to her slender hips, and met the younger woman in another gentle kiss.

Stella chuckled, pulling away from Shannon, who immediately missed the contact.

"What?"

Stella laughed again. "I really don't think this is what Lawson had in mind for 'team bonding'."

The two women laughed as they picked up their bags and left the complex, leaving Lawson all by himself.


End file.
